Dance of the Wind
by Tulia1990
Summary: It has been years after Firestar died, and a new prophecy has been born. Seven cats will walk with each other and save the forest. WindClan has a big wind change, and most of the prophecy cats will help save them.
1. Allegiances

Dance of the Wind

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader**

Maplestar; A Tortoiseshell and White She-Cat with Amber Eyes, Intelligent, Smart, Clever; Maplestar is the oldest leader in the time so far, her intelligence used to help the other clans. She has bad history with Darkstar, but loved throughout the clans.

 **Deputy**

Leafwind; A Slender White She-Cat with Green Eyes, Fast, Brave, Loyal; Leafwind is a swift she-cat, almost compared to a leaf being blown away by a strong breeze.

 **Warriors**

Flamestorm; An Orange Tabby Tom With a White Stomach and Amber Eyes, Fierce, Strong, Bold; Flamestorm is a protective tom who used to have a rivalry with Leafwind when they were apprentices. He loves to be around his family.

Lightstrike; A Greyish-White She-Cat with a Long Tail, Streaks of White Coming From Her Eyes, and Blue Eyes, Fast, Clever, Shy; Lightstrike is the fastest she-cat throughout the clans, since she was part of Windclan. Because of this, it made her stand out and made her shy around others.

Shattertail; A Grey Tom with a Short Tail and Light Green Eyes, Rude, Lazy, Strong; Shattertail had a broken tail when he was little, and he had to cut it off, ripping the bone out also. After that, he mostly slept.

Stormclaw; A Grey and White Tabby Tom with a Pale Underbelly, White Paws, and Turquoise Eyes, Fast, Fierce, Loyal; Stormclaw was known to always ignore rain and use it to his advantage, but he gave up when he almost drowned in the lake.

Wildheart; A Orange and White Tom with Green Eyes, Playful, Strong, Caring; Wildheart is a funny cat in the clan that always had fun with kits. Most the kits love him for his silliness, but some of the kits were upset of his acts.

Mouseclaw; A Light Brown and Dark Brown Tabby She-Cat with Blue Eyes, Smart, Strong, Small; Mouseclaw has the resemblance of a mouse, and uses it to her advantage. She's young and also caring.

Snowtail; A Light Grey Mottled She-Cat with a White Tail and Two White Paws and Light-Blue Eyes; Clever, Fast, Loyal; Snowtail always hated Flamestorm and Leafwind's fights when they were apprentices, always trying to get between them. She has the resemblance of snow.

 **Queens**

Morningheart; An Orange She-Cat with a Dark Orange Tail and Light Green Eyes, Nice, Shy, Intelligent; Morningheart is a caring mother who was close friends with Oceanflower. She used to be one of the most clever of cats. Mate:Flamestorm

Oceanflower; A Greyish-Blue She-Cat with a White Muzzle and Hazel Eyes, Smart, Caring, Protective; Oceanflower is a very nice mother to her kits, always trying to lead them to a better life. Mate:Stormclaw

 **Medicine Cat**

Icefang; A White and Light Grey Tabby Slender She-Cat with Blue Eyes; Pretty, Caring, Fast; Icepool was once supposed to be a warrior, but was instead chosen to become a medicine cat for unknown reasons.

Snowpaw; A Grey and White Tabby She-Cat with Yellow Eyes, Nice, Clever, Shy; Snowpaw hates Shattertail but keeps her emotions to herself, not wanting to cause a fight because of her lack in battles.

 **Apprentice**

Dawnpaw; A Light Orange Tabby She-Cat with Dark Orange Ears, White Chest and Red Eyes, Fast, Nice, Bold; Dawnpaw is a she-cat that cares for her friends. She is shy, but can get used to other cats easily.

Sunpaw; A Dark Orange Tabby She-Cat with White Paws, Pale Underbelly, Pale Muzzle, and Red Eyes, Strong, Fast, Adventurous; Sunpaw always wanted to surpass the strongest warriors in Thunderclan when she was young, always having a desire of strength.

Soundpaw; A Dark Grey Tom with White Paws and Amber Eyes, Fast, Clever, Brave; Soundpaw is a little older than Dawnpaw, Sunpaw, and Cloudpaw, and was said to be born one day before them.

Wavepaw; A Grey Tom with Turquoise Eyes, Selfish, Bold, Big; Wavepaw always had feelings for Sunpaw, but he knew she liked Soundpaw better. He always wanted to get rid of Soundpaw in any way possible.

Cloudpaw; A Greyish-Blue Tom with a White Muzzle and Underbelly and Turquoise Eyes; Big, Clever; Cloudpaw has soft fur that kits always want to jump on, his fur resembling a soft rain cloud.

 **Kits**

Waterkit; A Grey and Light Grey Tabby She-Kit with a White Muzzle, and Hazel Eyes, Shy, Pretty, Nice; Waterkit always plays with Firekit, even though water and fire doesn't mix together well.

Firekit; A Dark Orange Tom-Kit with a White Stomach and Amber Eyes, Loyal, Playful, Brave; Firekit has the same enthusiasm as his sister, Sunpaw, for becoming a great warrior. He has strong feelings for Waterkit.

Wolfkit; A Light Grey Tom-Kit with a White Underbelly and Muzzle and Light Blue Eyes, Shy, Strong, Smart; Resembling a wolf, he is strong, but shy around the other kits because he feels like he doesn't belong.

 **Elders**

Rosefoot; A Golden She-Cat with a Pale Underbelly and Paws and Hazel Eyes, Broken Paw, Smart; Rosefoot is Morningfoot's mother, and the youngest elder in the clan.

Scar-Eye; A Golden Tom with a White Muzzle, White Ears, Pale Underbelly, and Amber Eyes, Scarred Eye, Protective; Scar-Eye used to be one of the fiercest warriors in the clan, but became an elder due to a very old age.

 **Windclan**

 **Leader**

Swiftstar; A Grey and Dark Grey Tabby Tom with White Ears and Yellow Eyes, Fast, Intelligent, Loyal; Swiftstar is a swift cat, and believes in Starclan everywhere he is. He almosts never underestimates any type of cat.

 **Deputy**

Metalsong; A Dark Grey She-Cat with a Long Tail and Hazel Eyes, Nice, Caring, Brave; Metalsong was formerly a rouge, a long distance traveller who was the best cat for choice to become a deputy. She only had a apprentice for one sunrise before she became deputy.

 **Warriors**

Willowclaw; A Grey Mottled She-Cat with Light Green Eyes, Clever, Pretty, Tall; Willowclaw is a warrior that helps almost everyone, and almost never attacks a cat without orders.

Thornpelt; A Dark Grey Tom with Amber Eyes, Handsome, Big, Hard-Working; Thornpelt is always seen on patrols and always volunteering to help with battles. He has always been working hard since he was a kit.

Lionfur; A Ginger Tabby Tom with Red Eyes, Fierce, Brave, Bold; Lionfur is a tom that has resemblances of lions, named after the ancient clan LionClan for his bravery.

Foxtail; An Orange She-Cat with a Tail that Resembles a Fox and Green Eyes, Rude, Bold, Brave; Foxtail is a rude she-cat that has hatred over anyone that calls her foxhearted.

Runningnoise; A Black and White Tom with Hazel Eyes, Loud, Fast, Big; Runningnoise is a loud but fast tom, like how noise works, which annoys some of the cats in the clan.

 **Queens**

Roseheart; An Orange She-Cat with White Ears and Paws and Amber Eyes, Shy, Nice, Caring; Roseheart is a caring mother, and protective against her kits. Mate: Lionfur

Spiritsong; A Black Tabby She-Cat with Black Ears, Two Gray Paws, Two White Paws, and Turquoise Eyes, Pretty, Big, Fast; Spiritsong used to have a rivalry against Runningnoise in speed. She always trusted a cat's decision easily. Mate:Thornpelt

 **Medicine Cat**

Fogpool; A White and Grey Tabby She-Cat with Blue Eyes, Pretty, Caring, Nice; Fogpool is a she-cat that always helps any type of cat, kittypets and loners alike.

Flowerpaw; A Light Brown and Brown Tabby She-Cat with Hazel Eyes, Pretty, Shy, Nice; Flowerpaw takes care of all the apprentices, though she is one of the youngest ones.

 **Apprentice**

Soulpaw; A Dark Grey Tabby She-Cat with Black Ears, White Paws, and Turquoise Eyes, Nice, Fast, Strong; Soulpaw cares for her family, and always wants to help with anything. She has a big rivalry against Woodpaw.

Woodpaw; A Light and Dark Brown Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes, Mean, Selfish, Bold; Woodpaw is a tom who is always full of himself, and has a big rivalry against Soulpaw to see who's stronger.

Spotpaw; A Black and White She-Cat with Green Eyes, Shy, Quiet, Smart; Spotpaw is a wise she-cat that sometimes keeps her thoughts to herself, scared that a cat will laugh at her.

Pinepaw; A Brown Tom with Amber Eyes, Handsome, Nice, Loyal; Pinepaw is a tom that puts his friends before loyalty, even if he wants to stay loyal to the clan. He usually helps his friends in need very often.

 **Kits**

Leopardkit; A Light Orange Tom-Kit with White Ears and Paws and Amber Eyes, Handsome, Brave, Bold; Leopardkit has a rivalry against Ironkit, and always protective of his sister, Petalkit.

Petalkit; A Orange She-Kit with Red Eyes, Caring, Playful, Nice; Petalkit is a nice she-kit who cares for her clanmates and always tries to help them.

Ironkit; A Grey Tom-Kit with Light Grey Stripes and Amber Eyes, Adventurous, Playful, Loyal; Ironkit has feeling towards Petalkit, and dislikes when Leopardkit stops him from playing with Petalkit.

 **Elders**

Mudeye; A Brown Tom with Green Eyes, Small, One Eye, Slow; Mudeye lost an eye in battle, first blinded by mud. He now stays in the elder's den, but has a hard time recognizing voices.

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader**

Darkstar; A Dark Grey Tom with Black Tabby Stripes on his Tail and Hazel Eyes, Strong, Fierce, Brave; Darkstar has a dark history with Maplestar, but cares for his clan by making even the toughest decisions.

 **Deputy**

Phantomtail; A Black Tom with Green Eyes, Handsome, Strong, Bold; Phantomtail is a tom that always thinks of what's best for the clan, even if he isn't the leader, yet.

 **Warrior**

Smokecloud; A Black Tom with a White Stomach and Light Blue Eyes, Fierce, Serious, Impatient; Smokecloud never regrets anything he does, even if if he killed a cat.

Lizardtail; A Slender Light Brown Tom with Light Green Eyes, Fast,

Short, Long Tail; Lizardtail mostly uses his tail to fight, but is a wise tom, so he never tries to kill any other cat.

Berryflower; A White She-Cat with Tortoiseshell Spots and Amber Eyes, Nice, Brave, Loyal; Berryflower is a kind warrior, but always a fierce and strong one at most.

 **Queens**

Snowflower; A White and Grey She-Cat with Hazel Eyes, Nice, Protective, Loyal; Sunflower always blame Lizardtail when he's around and her kit is crying; Mate: Phantomtail

 **Medicine Cat**

Daisyleaf; A White She-Cat with Grey Tabby Tail Stripes and Amber Eyes, Nice, Loyal, Brave; Daisyleaf is a caring she-cat, named after daisies that she always used to play in as a kit.

 **Apprentice**

Shadepaw; A Black Tabby She-Cat with a Pale Underbelly, Pale Muzzle, White Paws and Blue Eyes, Loyal, Brave, Nice; Shadepaw is a strong she-cat that tries to do anything she believes is right.

Snakepaw; A Light Brown Tabby She-Cat with a White Muzzle, Pale Underbelly, and Light Green Eyes, Stubborn, Pretty, Brave; Snakepaw lost her family at a very young age, but Shadepaw used to always play with her, making her think Shadepaw as a sister.

Cloudedpaw; A White and Grey She-Cat with Grey Eyes, Blind, Skilled, Brave; Cloudedpaw is a daring she-cat that doesn't let her blindness take over her, so she learned how to exactly locate anything.

Swiftpaw; A Dark Grey Tabby Tom with Green Eyes, Handsome, Fast, Strong; Swiftpaw is a fast cat, his parents naming him by thinking of Swiftstar.

 **Kit**

Silkkit; A Grey She-Kit with Light Green Eyes, Playful, Curious, Cute; Silkkit is a soft and very curious kit, her pelt as soft as silk.

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader**

Streamstar; A White Tabby She-Cat with Light Blue Eyes, Brave, Fast, Strong; Streamstar is a confident she-cat that is always confident for her clan.

 **Deputy**

Silvertail; A Dark Grey Tom with White Tabby Tail Stripes and Green Eyes, Handsome, Big, Smart; Silvertail is a intense tom, always hating the kits that disturb him.

 **Warrior**

Flowerheart; A Brown and Black She-Cat with Yellow Eyes, Brave, Strong, Nice; Flowerheart is a kind she-cat, her heart blooming to kits like a flower.

Shinepelt; A White Tom with Grey Paws and Light Blue Eyes, Nice, Bold, Clever; Shinepelt is a protective tom that cares about protecting the clan.

 **Medicine Cat**

Frostleaf; A Light Grey Tabby She-Cat with White Tail Tip and Hazel Eyes, Pretty, Intelligent, Fast; Frostleaf is a caring she-cat who dislikes Silvertail, who despises kits in her opinion.

 **Apprentice**

Mistpaw; A Light Grey Tabby She-Cat with Dark Grey Ears, White Muzzle, and Green Eyes, Fast, Smart, Brave; Mistpaw is a fast she-cat that blends in with mist easily, making it easy to hunt and attack.

Fogpaw; A Dark Grey Tom with Turquoise Eyes, Loyal, Handsome, Intelligent; Fogpaw was born in a very thick fog, his eyes looking as it glowed in the fog.

 **Kit**

Whitekit; A White Tabby Tom-Kit with Light Grey Paws and Blue Eyes, Playful, Clumsy, Funny; Whitekit hates Silvertail because of yelling at him all the time, even though he knows Silvertail is deputy.

 **Rouges, Loners, Or Kittypets**

Shadow; A Dark Grey She-Cat Rouge with a White Paw, Pale Underbelly, and Hazel Eyes, Rude and Strong; Shadow is a evil she-cat with an unknown past.

Snowy; A White She-Kit Kittypet with Red Eyes, Cute and Shy; Snowy is a abandoned she-cat that lives at the abandoned twolegs nest.

Storm; A Grey Tom-Kit Kittypet with Yellow Eyes, Big and Strong; Storm is a brave tom that protects Snowy.

Lightfeather;A Grey Tom with Blue Eyes, Former Thunderclan Deputy; Lightfeather is a evil tom with a sense of mistrust.


	2. Prophecy

The Sun lays in rage,

The Dawn creates a storm,

The Snake fangs will poison,

The Shade turns into wings,

The Mist glides and travels as a feather,

The Souls will fall,

The Moon sings a song and collides with the Sun,

Doom will be reborn,

As well as the heroes


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On a dark and beautiful night, Maplestar looked up to Silverpelt. Icepool padded up behind her.

"You're up late Maplestar," Icefang said, "What's wrong?" "Lightfeather has been caught bringing rouges food,"Maplestar said quietly, "This is a tragic, since Lightfeather was our deputy…"

Icefang was shocked, since Lightfeather was one of Icefang's best friend. "Does this mean that he's going to be banished?" Icefang asked quietly. "I'm afraid so…" Maplestar said sadly, "Tomorrow, I will announce it to the clan, as well as choose the new deputy. Have Starclan given you any messages Icefang?"

"No, not yet," Icefang replied.

Suddenly, Icefang saw six stars twinkle brighter and brighter and a shooting star pass it, and Icefang got an image. There were cats standing there, and two other cat padding towards them, surrounded by many other cats.

Icefang suddenly came to, and said, "Starclan just spoke to me. There seems to be a new prophecy." "A new one? What did Starclan say?" Maplestar asked.

"I think Starclan's message was "The Sun lays in rage, The Dawn creates a storm, The Snake fangs will poison, The Shade turns into wings, The Mist glides and travels as a feather, The Souls will fall, The Moon sings a song and collides with the Sun, Dooms will be reborn, As well as the heroes" She said. "The Moon sings a song and collides with the Sun? I wonder what that means," Maplestar said, "We should get some sleep, I also think some kits are ready to become apprentices."

The next day, Sunkit and Dawnkit woke up, as usual next to their mother and brother, Morningheart and Firekit.

They ran out, bumping into their dad, Flamestorm. "Where are you two going?" Flamestorm asked. "We're going out to play!" Dawnkit said happily.

Flamestorm smiled, "Be safe! You're going to be apprentices today too!" Sunkit and Dawnkit looked at each other. They forgot that they were six moons.

"We will!" Sunkit said energetically.

Sunkit and Dawnkit ran to where they always played at. Soundkit and Cloudkit padded out of the nursery, and ran over to Sunkit and Dawnkit. They all played together, as usual.

Maplestar stepped onto Highledge, while Lightfeather was on the ground, looking up.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Maplestar said. All the cats looked up, including Sunkit, Dawnkit, Soundkit, and Cloudkit.

"Yesterday night, Lightfeather was caught giving prey to a rouge," Maplestar said sadly.

Almost everyone gasped. "The rogue were threatening me! Saying that they would get others and will invade the clan! I had no choice!" Lightfeather protested.

"Still, you could've told the clan about this." Maplestar said.

"This doesn't look good…" Soundkit said quietly.

Lightfeather looked down, and Maplestar continued. "From now on, you are banished from Thunderclan!" Maplestar said. All the cats gasped, Icefang looking depressed.

Lightfeather got up and started walking out of the territory, and disappeared from the forest.

"And now, I will announce the new deputy," Maplestar said. "I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of Thunderclan will be Leafwind!" Everyone except Flamestorm looked at Leafwind and cheered. "Leafwind! Leafwind!" Everyone chanted.

"Also, there are four kits that are old enough to become apprentices." Maplestar said. "Sunkit, Dawnkit, Soundkit, and Cloudkit, please step up."

The four kits looked at each other and got excited and ran in front of Highledge. "Sunkit, Dawnkit, Soundkit, and Cloudkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you received your warrior names, you four will be named Sunpaw, Dawnpaw, Soundpaw, and Cloudpaw." Maplestar announced. "Sunpaw! Dawnpaw! Soundpaw! Cloudpaw!" Everyone chanted.

"Sunpaw, your mentor shall be me. Leafwind, Lightstrike, Stormclaw, please step forward." Maplestar said. Leafwind, Lightstrike, and Stormclaw stepped forward.

"Leafwind, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Breezetail, and you have shown yourself to be fast and brave. You will be the mentor of Soundpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Soundpaw. "

Lightstrike, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Lightningfoot, and you have shown yourself to be fast and clever. You will be the mentor of Dawnpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Dawnpaw."

"Stormclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cloudstorm, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and loyal. You will be the mentor of Cloudpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Cloudpaw." Maplestar said.

Maplestar touched noses with Sunpaw, Dawnpaw touched noses with Lightstrike, Soundpaw touched noses with Leafwind, and Cloudpaw touched noses with Stormclaw.

All four of the new mentors looked proud of their new apprentices. "Clan dismissed!" Maplestar said.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Sunpaw, Dawnpaw, Soundpaw, and Cloudpaw was talking about their new mentors, Wavepaw padded up to the group.

"Lucky you four, especially Sunpaw and Soundpaw," Wavepaw hissed, "At least Mouseclaw is a really good mentor. She even lets me do what I want!" "Stop bragging about you having Mouseclaw as your mentor for once Wavepaw," Soundpaw said, annoyingly.

"Fine, have it your way," Wavepaw said, "But I still think that Mouseclaw is still a better mentor than all of yours."

"Be quiet, all of you!" Shattertail padded up behind them, hissing, "You all disturbed my sleep!" Mouseclaw padded up. Scar-Eye was behind her. "You're always like this Shattertail," Mouseclaw said annoyed. "Why don't you just become an elder?" Scar-Eye asked, his eyes signaling he was annoyed."I can still fight, I'm just tired today," Shattertail hissed.

"That doesn't sound true," Cloudpaw whispered. "You said it Cloudpaw," Dawnpaw whispered back.

"That's what you always say Shattertail," Mouseclaw said angrily.

"We should get out of here," Sunpaw said. The apprentices padded away quietly.

"Well, I'm going to go hunt," Wavepaw said. When Wavepaw left, Sunpaw said, "Hey, we should visit our brother and sisters and the queens at the nursery. Let's go."

The four new apprentices walked over to the nursery, finding Morningheart and Oceanflower outside the nursery with Firekit and Waterkit.

"They're doing well, right?" Cloudpaw asked his mother Oceanflower. "They're doing perfectly fine! Congratulations, all four of you, for becoming an apprentice!"

"What about Lightfeather?" Dawnpaw said sadly. "He was a coward to give in to rogues," Morningheart said, "Though Icefang doesn't think that, but I don't blame her for it. They were good friends after all."

Suddenly, Stormclaw came in. "Hello Oceanflower. Am I interrupting something?" Stormclaw asked.

"Not at all Stormclaw!" Oceanflower smiled, "Are you here for something?" "Actually, I am," Stormclaw replied, "I came to pick up Cloudpaw, because it's time for his training."

Cloudpaw looked happy. "Let's go Cloudpaw," Stormclaw said. "Bye everyone!" Cloudpaw, and then Cloudpaw followed Stormclaw out the nursery.

"Looks like we're going too," Soundpaw said. "Ok, goodbye you three," Morningheart said. "Bye!" Firekit and Waterkit said in usion.

The three apprentices left, and bumped into Snowpaw. "Oh hi Snowpaw!" Sunpaw said.

"Hi Sunpaw! Congratulations for becoming apprentices you three! Where's Cloudpaw though?" Snowpaw asked.

"He's with Stormclaw. He's already getting training!" Dawnpaw exclaimed, "Where are you going?" "I'm going to go get herbs for Icefang. She's running out of marigold and chervil," Snowpaw replied, " I should get going now. Goodbye!" "Bye Snowpaw!" Soundpaw said.

Suddenly, Stormclaw and Cloudpaw came back into camp with a grey tom of the size of a kit.

The three apprentices ran to Cloudpaw and Stormclaw. "You weren't gone for long. Who is this kit?" Dawnpaw said, looking at the grey kit.

"It's a kit we found during our way to training," Stormclaw replied, "It seems to be abandoned." Maplestar padded up with Leafwind. "You said this kit is abandoned, right Stormclaw?" Maplestar said, looking at the grey kit. "Yes he is," Stormclaw replied.

"I see, we should bring it into the clan then," Maplestar said. Maplestar and Leafwind padded up to Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highledge for a meeting!" Maplestar announced. Everyone looked up at Maplestar again.

"Stormclaw and Cloudpaw found a abandoned kit in our territory. We are letting this kit join the clan," Maplestar said, "This kit's name shall be Wolfkit!" Wolfkit stepped up and looked down at the cats proudly. "Wolfkit! Wolfkit!" Everyone chanted. "Clan dismissed!" Maplestar said.

Maplestar, Leafwind, Lightstrike and Stormclaw padded towards the four apprentices.

"It's time for your training, all of you," Leafwind said. The apprentices said bye to each other, and went with their mentors.

Maplestar and Sunpaw padded into the trees. Maplestar suddenly stopped. "Sunpaw, we're going to hunt that squirrel over there," Maplestar said quietly.

Sunpaw looked where Maplestar pointed. She saw a squirrel in the distance. "Get into a hunting crouch, like this," Maplestar whispered, and crouched down, keeping her tail straight, and quietly ran through the bushes and trees.

Sunpaw did the what she was told, making very quiet footsteps. "Now when you think the time is right, pounce at it," Maplestar whispered.

Sunpaw waited, until she thought it was the right time, and pounced at it, giving a deadly bite. "Good job Sunpaw!" Maplestar said, looking proud of her apprentice.

They continued until sunset, and they walked back. Dawnpaw, Soundpaw, and Cloudpaw were already there.

"There you are! That took a long time. You got me worried!" Soundpaw said, looking worried.

Dawnpaw and Cloudpaw giggled, knowing that Soundpaw liked Sunpaw.

"You all should get a fresh kill and then go to sleep. Remember that you have training tomorrow too," Maplestar said calmly.

Sunpaw got a vole, Dawnpaw got a squirrel, Soundpaw got a crow, and Cloudpaw got a mouse. They all ate, and then padded to the apprentice's den.

Sunpaw was the first to curl up in a pile of moss, and Soundpaw got a pile of moss next to Sunpaw. They all slept happily, with a day awaiting for them.

 **Oh geez, I completely forgot about updating this. Forgive me. PLEASE**

 **I'm more active on Wattpad, Scratch, and DeviantArt... Sooo...**

 **GET HYPED FOR MORE**


End file.
